


Chasing Salvation

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, More inside the notes, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: "From now on I won't be an avenger of the past, I'll look to tomorrow and chase salvation."





	1. When the Battle Ends

**Author's Note:**

> So this, plot twist is not from tumblr, rather this was from fanfiction.net and now it has a home here. I will do my best to give warnings about what each chapter will have so please read these notes at the beginning.

The enemies are no more, bodies of now dead shinobi lie cold on the earth. The storm clouds retreat from the battlefield. There is no cheering, no sounds of joy or smiles of happiness. The war was over, but the soldiers still stand ready and at attention.

Sasuke was numb and full of bruises from head to toe. He now lays next to Naruto. The each lost an arm from their _"ultimate showdown"_. The hero gets the spoils, that's how it always goes…

Uzumaki Naruto played his part and the crowd loved him for it. Then there was Sasuke, all he received in the end was uncertainty and bitterness. He finally understood what Itachi was willing to give his entire life for. He now knows how corrupt people like Danzo are, as they spread their poison throughout his so called home.

So now after all words said and done, his mind, body, and even spirit ached with depression. His world is nothing but a bottomless abyss now, with more questions than answers. There was nothing he could do even if he wanted to so badly. Patience was the only thing he had left, to wait and decide on what the future will force him to do next.

When his eyes opened, he was in a bed now. A hospital bed back in Konohagakure, fine. It was either late at night or the hours before sunrise, as he felt the strain on his patched and bandaged body. He was without a doubt sore, in every sense of the word. But the last fibers of his being still had an agenda to finish, and if he had to die for it, then so be it.

His brother, the only other Uchiha in the world was in a coma, and here he was in this twisted village. Kami only knows if Itachi was safe in the lair of that vile sanin. Whether he was a man of his word, or this was simply another one of his plans for torment. It did not matter too much at the moment.

"You're awake eh?"

A raspy voice called to him, it belonged to Naruto. The blonde tried in vain to sit up but settled for leaning on his good and remaining right arm. "Did you sleep well teme?"

"Yes." Sasuke gave a flat reply.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "That's a first, I'm glad… I slept like a rock."

 _Oh his still very naive friend._ "I see…"

"Heh, still as stoic as always huh? That's alright, Baa-san could release us later today if all goes well."

He wouldn't have cared so much about the others words if the connotation didn't sting in his mind. Released... Like he was still some kind of wild animal at the mercy of his betters...

"Ah… Listen to me, In 3 days from today at sundown, I have something important to tell you. I need you to meet with me at the old training grounds when the time comes. Understand?"

The Uzumaki looked at the Uchiha in mixed emotions. He's known Sasuke to be mysterious and aloof, but this was something new. Something not even he has seen from the Uchiha avenger. "Y-Yeah… I understand, I'll meet you dattebayo."

The slogan that would have irritated Sasuke's nerves to no end- had it not been so hushed, soft, and sincere. It left a small pain in his heart a little upon hearing such a shift in the once boisterous tone. " _Thank you..._ "

**...**


	2. Speak No Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said about the notes let me forwarn you now this chapter will have:  
> \- anti canon ending.  
> \- canon shinobi system.  
> \- anti NaruHina  
> \- anti SasuSaku  
> \- hints of anti Sakura  
> \- hints of anti Naruto Uzumaki himself.  
> If these are not for you, leave now. Otherwise, enjoy!

_3 days left._

As Naruto predicted, the fifth hokage released the fated duo from the hospital yesterday afternoon with a clean bill of health. They were now free to do as they wished within the village. Naruto and Sasuke retook their chunin exams, and then took the jonin exams together. It was odd to see such a duo _not_ bickering or at each others throats. Even their sensei Kakashi, felt the odd aura between his two students. Yet even he decided not to pry, whatever was going on, it was between those two and those two only. The copy cat ninja had other pressing matters to attend to after all, he was in line to be the 6th hokage after all.

He and many of the other shinobi were at work resorting Konoha back to its former glory. Due to the war and Otosuki encounter, Tsunade wanted to make sure that the village was at its' best before handing the job over.

With Sakura being her student, things propelled into overdrive. She was helping Shizune and honing her skills so that she can do better as a medical shinobi. The pinkette was making good progress, but she still found herself in the same reoccurring rut: She still yearned for the affections of a certain Uchiha. Everyone at this point new of her love for Sasuke, it wasn't secret. Hinata's love for Naruto was blatantly obvious as well. The two shared a kindred connection with their troubling crushes.

Today since they had the free time, Hinata and Sakura set up for a girls' day with Ino and Tenten. To have a simple day of chatting was Ino's idea, and one that Sakura wholeheartedly agreed with.

The four girls sat by the park, and enjoyed the spring breeze with the latest topics of discussion.

"Hinata, you should seal the deal!" Sakura protested. "After all, wasn't it you who confessed first to Naruto?"

"I-I did, but I-I don't want to press the matter m-more than I have to." Hinata replied with her speech impediment still in tact.

"Hinata, there's no harm in making your feelings known!" Ino chimed in.

The Hyuuga heiress held her head down. "I g-guess…"

"Now now, I know you two haven't confessed to your loves either remember?" Tenten replied.

The comment earned a pout from Ino and Sakura as it was true. "I believe you shouldn't be hasty is all. That kind of thing is something you do, when the time feels right." The brunette further explained.

"That's true." Ino nodded. "And here I had already asked Sai to meet with me we can talk! Hmm, now I don't think it was such a good idea." She crossed her arms in concern.

Sakura shook her head. "It's too late to back out now, besides. You never know unless you try right?"

Tenten gave a seldom shrug. "Well then, I wish the 3 of you the best." She smiled.

_...._

_( **Warning: Anti NaruHina ahead, this is your chance to stop now... No? Okay.** )_

 

_2 days left._

"So Hinata-chan, what did you want to talk about?"

The Hyuuga heiress felt her nerves clamor together. She was trying to formulate a proper sentences without her speech impediment interfering. "I-I um… I wanted to talk about, back when I- When I confessed... Back during the invasion. You remember right?"

How could Naruto _not_  forget that day? "Yeah. I remember, what made you want to bring that up?"

"Well. I-It's just that- You never really... R-Responded. I-I mean you didn't say anything about i-it."

The blonde was dreading this moment, he was not known for handling the affairs of the heart so well. As Sai once put it, he was indeed _\- utterly dense about these things_. "O-Oh…"

Sensing his dismay she shook her head to dismiss any doubt. "But y-you don't have to! It-It's alright I can wait another time-!"

"No, I guess I do owe you something ne?" He replied. "I just- wanted to think of way to tell you how I feel."

With the blush now in plain sight, she nodded in agreement. "T-Take your time."

A soft exhale escaped his lips, as they sat by the in the park while the sun was starting to set. "Ahh… You've done a lot for me you know, and you sure pulled the wool over my eyes with how well you can fight." He chuckled as he started talking. "You're so kind to me, and you're gentle too. I like that the most…" He continued as he saw the smile on her face out the corner of his eye. "And it's because of those things that- that I know I'm no good for you."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "N-No good for me? But you-"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." He gave a bittersweet smile to her "You are willing to do so much for a knucklehead like me, you almost died because of me."

Hinata frowned a little as she recalled the events that led to her confession and near suicidal sacrifices. "Th-That's true."

"Yeah and uh, I'm not sure if you know this by now…" He felt his own blush appear on his cheeks. "But- I have feelings, for Sakura-chan." He confessed. "I've always had feeling for her."

The words in every nightmare she's had as a child came to life just now. Hinata knew, she knew very well about his feelings for Sakura. She was clinging to the hope that maybe if she changed and tried to appeal to him more, that there would be a chance for her. A chance that now will never come. "I-I see. Does s-she know yet?"

"Hm? No. At least,  _I_  don't think she knows." He explained.

Hinata gave a nod, it would seem like he was going a similar route about his affections. It was no secret that Sakura was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. It was a " _sloppy love triangle_." as Shikamaru once pointed out during a group outing. And even then, she still had no heart to tell him about her and her feelings. What place did she have to do so to begin with?

"I-If that's the case, I would like for you t-to do something for me."

He raised a brow but nodded. "Sure, anything Hinata-chan."

"I know that b-because of all of t-this, things m-may be awkward now, b-but whatever happens between us I-I want us to r-r-remain friends Naruto-kun." She requested. "B-Because I still hold what I-I s-said to be true! Y-You gave me courage a-and for the first t-time I w-was able t-to know what it c-could feel like." she continued with a bit more vigor to her voice.

Naruto looked to Hinata slightly shocked but grinned. "Absolutely Hinata, we'll always be friends!"

Hinata found herself able to smile again. Even though she knows the truth now, and that they cannot be anything more than friends. She has some ease in knowing that the bond between them will never change.

_The same time at the hospital._

"Sleep well?" Tenten asked.

Since the war ended, Neji had been in intensive care at the hospital due to the heavy injuries he's sustained. He suffered from punctures in the right lung, and it took Shizune at her best to keep him alive. Thankfully the worst was past him now, and he is kept under supervision to make sure his circulatory system recovers properly.

He gave a small nod. "It has been better to be able to sleep without a breathing tube."

She smiled. "That's good to hear, I'm sure Lee and Gai-sensei will ecstatic about the news."

"Without a doubt. How are Hinata and Hanabi?"

"Hanabi's quite the fighter now, she's a very skilled chunin now." She paused and placed a finger to her chin. "Hinata has been doing alright too, she's been thinking about confessing to you-know-who."

He gave a frown. "Naruto?"

She saw his dismay for his cousin. "I'm sure whatever happened between them, it happened for the best."

 

_One day left._

 

"Thank you for meeting with me so early Sai-kun." Ino greeted as she poured the painter some herbal tea.

"You're welcome Ino." He smiled as he noticed the jasmine petal floating neatly in his tea cup. "You picked jasmine, I guess there's something in particular you wanted to talk about?"

She grinned. "You have a good eye as always. Yes I did have something in particular, I wanted to talk about us."

He raised a brow. "Us? What about us?"

"Well, I was just curious about where you see us going with our relationship." She explained with a lighthearted tone.

Sai gave a curt nod, relationships weren't his strong suit. Or rather- _personal relationships_ were not something he honed in on for the past few years. Beyond subordinates, he never gave anyone the title friend besides Yamato or Naruto. Then Ino walked into his life, and here they are.

"Do you see it going somewhere in particular?"

She giggled a little as started to blush. "I guess I do. I wanted your opinion on being my boyfriend."

His eyes went wide as he looked at her quizzically. "Me, as your boyfriend? What brought this about?"

"My own feelings of course!" She confessed.

" _Your own feels…_ " He hummed. "And you've had these feelings for a while Ino?"

She hummed in tuned as well to follow her smile. "Indeed I have, but I didn't want to jump head first without your opinion on the subject."

"You'd want my opinion?" A small pause before he continued. "Well then, I don't see the harm in it."

The surprised look on her face suggested she was ready for him to say no, but a smile found its way to her lips regardless. "R-Really? You mean it?"

"Of course beautiful." He returned the same smile.

The Yamanaka enjoyed the way that word resonated in her ears, it was artistic. Just the way she loved it.

 

_( **Warning Anti-SasuSaku ahead, this is your last chance to stop...No? Cool.)**_

 

_Later that evening._

 

The day has been long, but Sasuke was able to find solace walking the roads of Konoha.

"Ah- Sasuke-kun you made it!"

For a few short lived minutes...

Sakura had found the Uchiha, once again after a few hours of spending time with her for lunch in order to avoid her for later… Unfortunately for him, there was no underlining excuse he could use to reject her request of bonding.

He thoughts were elsewhere, but he agreed to let her walk with him. Sakura had told him that she had something _"very important"_ to discuss with him. He had something very important to discuss with Naruto, but that would happen within a few hours at sunrise.

When they arrived, the atmosphere weighed heavily on his heart. Unlike his brighter and more cheery teammates, his memories were hazed, distant of small fragments of happiness. They stood by the old training area where the fated trio first met.

"What did you need to talk about Sakura?"

She blush a little under the setting sunlight. "Well, you have been back in the village for a couple of weeks now. You have been doing well for yourself." She shyly began.

He was used to her girlish koi behavior by now, but it did not mean he would tolerate it any better. "I have."

"So, I was wondering, if you could possibly-"

"Sakura." He has heard her story far too many times by now. It was almost amazing in that she hadn't changed even after the war that almost slaughtered them all. "You are asking for the impossible of me…" He relayed on to her.

And she _still_ persisted. "But it doesn't have to be! You know I love you Sasuke! I love you and want to be with you! If you just give me a chance I can show yo-!"

"Stop this Sakura." He demanded. His voice did not elevate in volume but intensity, this was the same song he's heard one too many times. It was time for it to end…  _For good._  "Yes I know you love me, that's all you ever do. You throw your selfish desires for me in hopes that I reciprocate them." He barked at her.

The pinkette did not take his words well. "You think my love for you is selfish?!" She hissed through the tears welling in her green eyes. "After all that's happened  **I still loved you**  even when you turned your back on us! How dare you! All I ever wanted was to make you happy Sasuke-"

"And you  **FAILED**!" He yelled back.

Sasuke was not one to raise his voice, but the fact that he did, and to her. Shook her down to the core. She couldn't reply with words, but with a whimper. A small quiver of lip as she tried to get his name to come out. "S-S."

" _You have failed Sakura_. You say you wanted to make me happy, to love me, yet you never even bothered to know me. You did not love me, you love the idea of me." He continued, onyx eyes glaring at her. "When I was alone my thoughts were  **never**  of you, you do not know  **my pain, my hatred, my suffering** **.** " He hissed. "You stayed in a fantasy that allowed you to be happy in the false hope of being with me. So I am here to tell you that _this_  is the ugly reality,  _this_  is the truth of the matter.  **I do not and will never love you**."

Before he could say anything else he watched her cry. Cry and hug herself as he dealt the fatal blow to her dreams and her fantasy. 

He allowed some time to pass, more for his nerves to settle but also for hers to relax. Sakura took a moment to wipe some of the lingering tear stains from her cheeks.

"I guess-... I guess that's it then." She gave a meek reply.

"Seems so."

She let a small sigh escape her lips. "A-Alright then." 

Sasuke could tell there was a shift in her voice. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Sakura gave a small nod. "Yes, I would like that." It was not what she had envisioned, but the tone suggested that he was no longer cruel towards her like before. Letting him walk her home, was possibly the only nice thing they've ever done together...

 

**_(So if you like SasuNaru, a small warning for you so... Beware)_ **

 

_Sunrise..._

 

Naturally, Sasuke was the first to show up. He was waiting for the blonde at the requested spot, the old training grounds where he and Naruto first met as young boys. The air was much different, the morning mist greeted the Uchiha as his heart was heavy.

"I'm not late am I?"

Naruto had jumped down from one of a near by tree. " I know you wanted to meet me here at sunrise so-... Here I am." He greeted.

"I did. I'm glad you came." Sasuke returned with a faint smile.

"So, what did you need to talk about?"

"The future."

"The...- The future?" Naruto could tell that whatever Sasuke had to say was not going to be pleasant.

"Yes, we ended the 4th shinobi war, Madara is dead and the Otoosuki have been dealt with." He recalled.

"That's true."

"While we have peace now, there is still one finally thing I must do."

Naruto raised a brow. "One final thing?"

"Yes, Orochimaru still lives. I must leave Konoha one last time."

Naruto felt troubled by his words, Sasuke had to leave because of Orochimaru  _for a second time_. "A-Again?" He tried to mask his sadness. "You've been through hell and back with me you know. You should take a break." He suggested.

The Uchiha shook his head. "I should, but I can't Naruto. Orochimaru is still a threat to the world, you haven't seen the horrible experiments."

"He's also a powerful sanin!" The blonde barked. " _He killed the old man 3rd hokage who was his teacher._ "

Sasuke could hear the sadness in his former teammates voice. Much like Sakura, he did not want him leave. "All the more reason  _he must be stopped_  Naruto." He emphasized. "I was his pupil, I can handle a fight with him." He explained.

Naruto's hysteria only grew more and more as the Uchiha explained his situation. "Sasuke… How long- How long will that take?"

"As long as it has to-"

"Why!?"

He knew the Uzumaki wouldn't take this well. "Naruto please-"

"WHY SASUKE!?  _HOW CAN YOU STILL BE SO FUCKING SELFISH AFTER ALL I SACRIFICED FOR YOU!?_ " He yelled.

Now Naruto was behaving _identical_  to Sakura…

"You think this is all because _I'm selfish_!? Naruto, I just explained that Orochimaru is  _still_  a threat. How the hell am I selfish?!"

Naruto growled. "Because after all we've been through, after all Sakura and I did to bring you back home…  _ **NOTHING SATISFIES YOU BUT VENGEANCE!**_ " His fits were clenched.

"You're acting arrogant!" Sasuke seethed. " _ **You're**_  the selfish one, you think that I only do things for myself!  _ **You're just as bad as Sakura**_ , you only care about what you only want!" He shouted.

Those last words cut deep, Naruto couldn't argue with that even though he hated to hear the truth. That wasn't going to stop him from trying. "That's... That's not all true Sasuke."

 _Because I truly care for you._  "Because I- I'm not going to stop you this time."

The Uchiha raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yes, I won't stop you if this is what you have to do." Ocean blues locked eyes with the others onyx eyes. "This is something very important ne?"

Sasuke felt rather taken back by the dobe's words but he nodded nonetheless. "It is _vital_ that I do this."

"Then, all I ask is that you give that creepy bastard what he deserves." He gave a bittersweet grin.

"Hn. Nothing less…" He returned the same with a smirk.

"I guess you're leaving right away too?"

"The sooner the better."

"I see, take care of yourself Sasuke-teme…"

"And you do the same... Dobe…"


	3. Habits

_Somewhere in one of the abandoned Akatsuki hideouts._

Karin paced back and forth, her sandals pattering against the stone floor of the hideout. Juugo held a meditative and concerned silence, to lament on the situation. Suigetsu held a smug and jagged smile, with his excitement radiating off his body.

"Sasuke, you do know how demanding and insane this all sounds right?" Karin reminded the Uchiha

Keeping his calm and stoic stance, Sasuke nodded. "It has to be done Karin. Kabuto and Orochimaru must die."

Suigetsu snickered "I don't see anything wrong with it."

The female Uzumaki rolled her eyes at Suigetsu's comment.

When Sasuke shared plan the first time, the team had only assumed it would remain an idea. The determination in his eyes said otherwise now. Team Taka all know how Sasuke felt about his brother. They also all have some level of grievance with the snake sanin and his apprentice. Orochimaru had grown fond over Sasuke within the time they've spent together. He seemed to be the apple of his snake eyes after all, Sasuke was his star student. A star student that wanted nothing to do with his "teacher" any longer. . .

Karin shook her head and crossed her arms. "What about your brother? Itachi is still in a coma under his care…"

"Karin."

"Sasuke  _this is not an easy thing to do_." She reiterated.

"Which is why I'm doing it alone."

" _Excuse me?!_ "

"Aw come on that's not fair!" Suigetsu spatted.

Sasuke gave a sigh. "If anything goes wrong I don't want any of you getting killed because of me."

There was a pause, they have known Sasuke to have an odd sense of compassion for a while now. But that didn't stop any of the them from persisting.

Suigetsu scratched his nose before leering his purple eyes to the Uchiha. "Don't try to pull the lone wolf treatment now pretty boy."

"Suigetsu, could you listen for one fucking-"

"We're not abandoning you Sasuke…"

Sasuke grit his teeth as he was starting to get annoyed. "Juugo you don't understand!-"

"No we understand clearly, we're just not letting you go on a suicide mission all on your own." Karin interjected. "Besides." She took a pause to adjust her glasses. "We all have a score to settle with Orochimaru. You don't honestly think we'd let you get the chance to kick that monsters ass all by yourself did you?"

Sasuke looked to his teammates, they were serious in their decision despite his warnings. It would be touching if he weren't concerned for their safety. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if they died for something he could have prevented. They've been through enough chaos with him.

"I don't know if i'll be able to save you again."

"Then don't try again!" Uzumaki barked "I can handle myself remember? We all can."

"For once I can agree with her bickering, we've been through a lot of shit together ya know." Suigetsu added in

He did remember, a good margin of his abilities were awaken because of his travels with this team. A team he honestly did not have a lot of hopes for initially. Looking to them now, he actually valued their lives.

"Whatever happens will happen." Juugo was the last to speak on the matter.

Sasuke let out a small sigh, half defeated but restored with confidence. "Ah, then I guess I'll tell you about my plan."

...

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

Three weeks have gone passed since Naruto had his last conversation with Sasuke. For the first few days, it left him hollow. He had the haunting feelings from when they were younger, but in a morbid sense of relief. He knew- or he was starting to know, that Sasuke was a man of determination. The difference between himself and the Uchiha, was that Sasuke had more passion than the Uzumaki could even believe. Those types of thoughts lingered for a good week. It almost scared him how much of an impact Sasuke had. He would wonder how the Uchiha was doing with his personal mission.

But nowadays, he worried less about his former friend, and more about his own ambitions.  _What was he going to do with himself now_? The blonde's dream of being hokage never faded. Dwindled, but he still held on to it with every fiber of his being. It took 5 complete attempts, but he was an official member of the ANBU Black OPs now and Tsunade had him on his toes more.  _"Sending you off in style"_  As she so eloquently put it. After all, there was only a week left before Kakashi was next…

That still felt strange, to know that your sensei is going to be the 6th Hokage. He'd still call the copy cat nin sensei until he's on his deathbed though. That little notion cause a small giggle to erupt as he was enjoying some lunch at Ichiraku's.

He wasn't alone either, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten were accompanying him while they all had down time as well. All in all it was a good day so far.

"Mah, I wish granny Tsunade would hurry up and leave. I would think she'd gladly just hand it all over to Kakashi-sensei." The blonde propped his elbows on the table.

Tenten chuckled. "She just wants make sure the village is in good hands is all. Tsunade has done all she can for us before and after the war remember?"

He gave a shrug. "I guess, but all the missions lately?"

Kiba laughed. "Are you serious? I love'em! Keeps me and Akamaru busy when bored."

"With a the stuff that's already been happening, a break from the front lines is welcomed." Lee added

Naruto couldn't help but groan a little before nodding in agreement. "Hopefully Kakashi will do a good job like her too."

...

_A meeting in the Hokage's office_

Tsunade sat in her chair with Shizune at her side. Across from her was Kakashi, along with Anko in a small but private discussion.

"I can't help but chuckle a little the more I think about it." She grinned "Soon my job as hokage will be finished and you'll be the sixth. How does that make you feel Kakashi?"

Anko couldn't help but to laugh as the copycat ninja sighed a little. "Just waiting to get things settled and over with."

"Not to worry, this isn't just about me sending you off with a smile. There is something else I needed to discuss on a serious note."

"I accompanied a group of our Anbu on an S rank, a little after the war was over. What we found was- more than what we bargained for." Shizune explained.

"After the war, some of the battle zones had over a dozen remnants of soldiers that were the byproducts of Edo Tensei." Tsunade added. "And I'm sure we _all_ know who has become very familiar with that technique."

Anko rolled her eyes and sighed. "Orochimaru of course."

"Correct. We may have survived the 4th Shinobi War, but so has he." Tsunade informed them. "I don't think either of you need a reminder of how dangerous this Sanin is right?"

"It seems like I'm not even the hokage yet, but I've already got my first task as one." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. " But if you could maintain the village through the akatsuki and the war… I suppose one sanin couldn't be a problem.."

Anko perked a brow. "Do we have any more leads? What about our little rogue Uchiha?"

"According to Naruto, Sasuke left the village three weeks ago." Kakashi answered.

"Do you think Sasuke would go back to him?"

He gave a shrug. "He's had a checkered past with the village, but if there was a choice with poisons…"

"Sasuke did play a vital role in the war alongside us as well." Shizune added.

Anko gave a sly grin. "Had I known better, I'd say you were being sentimental Kakashi."

"What can I say, he's still my student."

She nodded sipped some of her green tea before passing a stern glare to the future leader. "That may be true, but Sasuke is no longer a child. You understand that if the worst comes to pass, you must act as Konoha's hokage Kakashi…"

He gave a nod. "I understand, without hesitation."

"Very good. Dismissed."

Tsunade finished off her tea as Anko and Kakashi bowed before leaving. Tonton waddled over to the women after having a nap.

"Are you alright Tsunade?" Shizune asked while picking up the pig.

The medical Sanin gave a nod. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, it's just that- with the meeting you look a little unsatisfied."

Tsunade gave a snort. "Do I? Shizune you're good at reading social cues better than I thought."

"No my lady, I'm getting better at reading you. It's about Kakashi and team seven isn't it."

Tsunade gave a hard sigh. "Shizune you and the rest of this village know that they were the most problematic out of the rookie nine. Yes they are all powerful, but that's exactly the reason why they cannot properly work as a team. Kakashi did not exactly do a wonderful job as a teacher either."

"B-But he's going to be the hokage?"

"On his own, Kakashi is powerful. He fought Obito and was Minato's student. He is smart and rational. I'm more concern about his decision making and choices that give me pause." Tsunade explained while looking out the window

"Is.. Is that why you had Anko sit in on this meeting?"

"In part. Anko is here to make sure the main threat stays at top priority. I'm going to be the overseer of the hospital and we opened a school for medical shinobi… I can't be as involved as I would like."

Shizune nodded in agreement. "I see, so she'll need help."

"That's where you come in."

"Wh- Eh?!"

"You heard right. You'll already be on the board so~" Tsunade smiled "Kill to birds with one stone."

Shizune continued to look on with a worried expression.

Tsunade waved her hand. "Don't look so worried Shizune. I wouldn't give you an assignment that was too difficult for you. Besides, it'll make things a bit more interesting~" She giggled.


	4. Stifled Blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> \- Drunkness  
> \- Breakdowns  
> \- Hints of anti Hinata

The first day of autumn took hold of Konohagakure at last. The once vibrant green leaves were now starting to fade and change their color. The air was still lingering with the warmth of summer, but the humidity had diminished greatly. The villagers were thankful for that at least…

Today, Hinata was well on her way over to the hospital. It has been awhile since the medical team brought Neji in after the war. His condition was near death, but she never lost faith in Sakura and the other doctors. She's heard from Tenten that he was breathing on his own again, slow- but she didn't care. He was getting better. She greeted the receptionist at the front desk and requested her cousin.

"Ah- Gomen Hinata-san. Neji has requested no visitors at this time."

The notion that Neji didn't want to see anyone was a bit surprising, but she did not wish to go any further. "No, it's a-alright. Could y-you give these t-to him?" She held out a small bouquet of flowers for the woman at the front desk. Larkspurs, the flower of his birthday month.

The woman gave a nod and a smile. "I'm sure he'll be delighted to see these, I'll make sure he gets them."

With that plan bunked, Hinata walked the afternoon around Konoha. There wasn't much to do unfortunately:

Since Kakashi was appointed hokage, he's kept her generation on their toes the most. Kiba and Shino have more assigned missions lately. If not with missions, she knows how involved they've gotten within their respective clans too. She could return home-  _no_.

She easily expelled the very idea from her mind, heading for the training grounds. Hopefully no one will mind if she's there right?

Thankfully, it was only Tenten and Sakura sparring. She could breathe a small sigh of relief, it was interesting to watch upon inspection. She never got to see how the duo would fare against one another. Sakura was trying to land a solid blow to Tenten but the brunette wasn't going to make it easy.

"Heh, I guess your greatest weapons are you fits huh?" Tenten chuckled as she parried an attack.

Sakura only smirked. "My favorite weapons no doubt!"

Hinata had a content smile as she sat on an open stump, watching her friends spar. In the back of her mind it was encouraging her to actually try and get better herself. After all, if the war wasn't a gauntlet to her need for improvement… She'd be dead in all honesty. Yet, there was always a hindrance to her internal ambitions. Like thick fog it clouded her mind and she could figure out how to navigate it nor why it appeared in the first place...

"Oh! Hinata hi!"

Sakura's voice snapped her back to the training ground, and to reality. The Pinkette waved while Tenten was drinking some water. "Were you waiting for us? Hope you weren't too bored just watching."

Hinata shook her head. "No it's fine r-really. I don't mind watching."

"Ah okay, hey maybe some time you and I could spare?" Tenten suggested "I'd train with Neji but, he's gotta get out of the hospital first." She chuckled.

Hinata replied with a small smile. "I'd like that."

"You know we should make it an all girl training day! That could be fun." Sakura piped up

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Oh that would be fun, a bit hectic but I'd enjoy it. Hinata what do you think?"

"O-Oh um sure I think- that would be a cool idea." Hinata replied, half absent minded from the conversation.

Sakura didn't notice at first but Tenten perked her brow at the odd behavior of her friend.

"G-Gomen, I've got to go. I-I'll see you both later." The Hyuga heiress bowed before quickly leaving.

Tenten didn't even have the chance to wave goodbye before she was already gone. "How strange…"

"What's strange?" Sakura asked while packing up.

"Hinata, she's been so- off lately. I can't help but wonder what's up." Tenten explained.

"Well, Hinata's always been like that, as far as I can tell anyway. She likes to keep to herself most of the time." Sakura added.

Tenten shrugged. "I guess so… I just worry you know?"

"Yeah, but she's tough too. So I have faith in her." Sakura replied.

She nodded and the two of them started to walk back into the main roads of Konoha. Sakura was on her way home, but Tenten wanted to make a quick trip to the hospital to check on Neji.

"Oh, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing alright?"

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'll see ya tomorrow!" The pinkett smiled and ran off.

" _Not you too Sakura..._ " The brunette thought before entering the hospital.

The receptionist greeted her as per the norm by this point. If not her, Lee and Gai would also try to check-in on his recovery progress as often as possible. So the hospital got familiar with team Gai in a matter of days. The nurse didn't even need to show her where his room was it was that familiar. Neji, had finished eating since a few empty dishes were off to the side table. Tenten also noticed that there was a small vase full of flowers for him. "Those look nice." She commented.

He nodded. "The nurse that brought them in told me that they were from Hinata."

"Hinata came to visit?"

"No." He replied. "I don't want her coming here."

Tenten could hear the bitterness in that answer. Neji and Hinata's relationship never actually mended itself over the years. She never pried too much in his personal business. But, she knows enough that there is still bad blood within the Hyuuga clan. "Neji-"

"I know you think it's better to forgive and forget, but there are some things I cannot simply let go of." He interjected.

"Holding on to all that animosity isn't exactly healthy either you know." She told him. "I'm not going to pick a side, but at least give her the benefit of the doubt." She sighed before looking to the flowers again. "She still cares about you enough to send you flowers. She at least deserves one conversation."

Neji too looked at the flowers. "Maybe. But I won't guarantee any good happening from it."

…

 

As the last of the daylight still lingered over Konoha, Hinata spent the last of it with her sensei Kurenai. She felt a little bad for visiting so late, even when the jounin insisted on it. The two of them were sitting together enjoying some tea. Kurenai made oolong earlier after putting Mirai to bed.

"I assure you Hinata, it's fine, you're never bothering me with these visits." Kurenai assured her student with a smile.

"I-I know but, I can't help but to m-make sure." Hinata replied

"How's your stutter been?" She asked abruptly. Kurenai was one of the few aside from Kiba and Shino that knew of Hinata's hidden speech impediment.

Hinata fumbled with the rim of her tea cup. "Not better. Not worse either. It does have its flair ups."

"I see, but I suppose that's because you haven't spoken with them yet haven't you." Kurenai added before taking a sip of her oolong.

Hinata knew who she meant by them and shook her head. "Not yet…" Though she knows it will spike up the minute she's back on the compound grounds. It was almost shameful how she acted even in her own home. Kurenai caught on to this easily.

"It's… It's alright though. At least I'm n-not as bad as when I was younger right?"

Kurenai could here the attempts in her students voice. It was like Hinata was fishing for a reason not to cause any suspicion into the matter more than needed. "There's that, but we both know what could be better."

The silence between them wasn't helping the Hyuga heiress whatsoever.

"Has your father said anything yet?" Kurenai asked.

"Not yet, but I know he will. It's only a matter of time." Hinata answered. "I feel as though he's waiting for Hanabi to be of age, but that's my best guess."

The Hyuga clan and it's tangle of politics, were things Kurenai got to know over the years of having Hinata as a student. As the heiress to Hisashi, she has the expectations put in place at birth to fulfill one day. Yet the two of them knew, that this case was further from the truth of the matter. At times Kurenai would even conduct white lies so Hinata could spend a night or two away from that clan.

 _The turnaround was night and day_.

Unfortunately for Hinata, it was something she couldn't escape. Even if she had the favor of Kurenai in her corner. She finished off her tea in pensive silence before she bowed for the night. She had to go back, her home was her clan and there was no changing that.

…

Elsewhere in a moderately crowded barbecue restaurant. Sakura and Ino were enjoying dinner with their friends. The duo spent their dinner with Naruto, Shikamaru and Temari, Choji and Karui, and of course Ino's boyfriend Sai. It wasn't anything special, just a night out with some friends and to enjoy each others company. Ino and Sai sat with Naruto and Sakura on one side while Choji, Karui, Shikamaru and Temari sat on the other. There was some banter and beer drinking as well as laughter and enjoyment of meats and grilled seafood.

"One more round! It's on the house for the 4 couples!" The waiter chimed as he brought over a complementary tray of beer for them.

"Four couples?" Sakura raised a brow.

Ino chuckled bit as she watched Naruto blush and the realization hit her pink-hair friend.

"Shanroo…" She groaned before chugging the tall glass.

"Oh I don't see anything wrong with the two of you being a couple Sakura." Karui teased.

"Yeah, you two have been dancing around the matter since genin days." Shikamaru added. "Why not just seal the deal already?"

"Oi! Shut it'ttebayo!" Naruto barked, clearly he had one too many beers as his breath had any evidence to it.

"But didn't you have strong feelings for her for so long Naruto?" Sai asked. "It would only make sense to follow through."

Sakura only blushed harder as Naruto was throwing a conniption fit. On the other side of that notion, she was indeed aware of how the blonde had felt for her. While she had her affections on Sasuke, Naruto was presumably head-over-heels for her for the longest. Even during the war, he stayed at her side in the darkest of hours. . .

The pinkette fell quiet for the rest of the night, and of course Ino caught on to this. When it was time for everyone to leave, Ino told Sai, that she was going to walk Sakura home instead. Thankfully she wasn't drinking as much as the others did so she could ensure a good girl-to-girl talk.

" _Inooo, I don't get it_!  _Why_?!  _Whyyy is love so complicated_!?" Sakura whined.

The Yamanaka chuckled. "That's a good question my dear Sakura. A good question indeed."

"I just  _don't understand_ -  _Where I went wrong_? I thought I was doing everything-  _Every. Thing. Right_! But I got  **nothing**  in return!" Sakura griped as she held her platinum blonde friend's hand.

"Sakura, it's not the end of the world." Ino assure her. "Love is patient. I'm sure the right guy will come to you without you even realizing it."

" _Chaa_! Ino- _How do you do it_?" Sakura asked. " _How- do you always come out better in the end_!?"

Ino was a bit concerned with the tone Sakura took to asking that question. "Sakura what do you mean-"

"I mean **EVERYTHING! _Look at you_**! _You're so pretty, Sai loves you_ ,  **and you've STILL GOT YOUR TEAMMATES TOGETHER! HOW**!?" Sakura was starting to break down into tears the tighter she gripped Ino's hand. " _I want it too_!" She whimpered.

"S-Sakura…" Ino naturally held on to her friend, and chose to stop at a nearby bench that was across the way. "Hey, Sakura breathe okay." She tried to console her friend. "It's gonna be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" She sniffled "Sasuke- He- I failed him as a teammate and I was just being selfish." She cried. "And all I do is drag Naruto through the mud! I'm an awful person Ino! I shouldn't even be your friend!" Sakura sobbed.

"Shhh. Stop beating yourself up." Ino pulled her friend close into a warm embrace. It was clear that this was far more than the alcohol talking. To the both of them, there was some deep seeded suffering behind the pinkettes usual smile. Sakura could only cry into the shoulder of her friend.

"It may look bad now, but things take time to heal." Ino spoke softly. "It may take weeks or even years, but in time things do heal." She said as she rubbed Sakura's back. "And- if I'm being honest? I am the way I am today, because I had you. You gave a me a reason to want to be better- not just for my own sake, but for those who were counting on me." She confessed.

Sakura looked up at her friend. "R- You did?"

"I sure did." Ino. "Even when you were still training under Lady Tsunade, I was trying my hardest right with you. I wanted to make sure I could stay the friend you could always depend on. I mean, it's not everyday a girl can get the opportunity to train under a Sanin. That's a feat right there if I ever seen one!" She giggled a little.

She watched as Sakura was calming down a bit. "We all grew up with Naruto too. He's a blockhead sure, but he's not the type to abandon what he wants. Maybe you and Naruto won't be a couple, but I know for a fact he wouldn't stop being your friend. And Sasuke-" She had to pause a bit since that topic was always a touchy one.

"Sasuke- has a lot on his mind right now. Things that we may never really understand unless he opens up about it. He's been through a lot, like- a whole lot. But, I wouldn't call him a bad guy just yet." Ino added

Sakura wiped the lingering tear streaks from her face and listened to her friends words. Ino was right, at his core- Sasuke was still a person. A person with a cryptic and arguably painful past. She should have known better all those years ago… "You're right… You are so right Ino."

Ino tried to chuckle a little at that notion. "Hey I'm just telling what I believe is the truth, you know?"

"Yeah but, what you've said _is_  true." She gave a bitter smile. "I don't know how I've managed to keep you as a friend…"

Ino grinned. "Well, it's because you're stuck with me. Through thick and thin. And don't you say different."

Sakura was now hugging Ino back as they sat on the bench together. "Hey, you wanna sleep over tonight?"

Ino chuckled. "I'd be glad to."

...

 

The night was well into its late hours now. Hinata had returned home to the Hyuuga compound. There, she was spending it under the candle lit study with her sister.  _Another meeting took place upon her arrival_. Hanabi maintained a soft but pensive look to her older sisters silence.

"Nee-sama…" She called.

"Hm?" Hinata replied.

"That meeting. . . You're not just gonna- agree to everything father's suggesting right?" Hanabi asked with concern.

Hinata remained silent.

"Because come on! That's not fair! He can't- do things like that!" The panic raising in her younger sisters voice. "Nee-sama-"

"Hanabi please." Hinata responded. Her voice never elevated above her usual volume. "This is- a difficult time for everyone so- nothing is set in stone yet."

"But you know how father is! How he treats us-"

"He hasn't made anything finalized."

Hanabi furrowed her brow but poked her bottom lip out. "How can you be so calm about this!?"

Hinata watched the hysteria in Hanabi's eyes. In the latest meeting, the main house talked a wide variety of topics beyond the usual clan business. One of those topics, was about the fate of the sisters. One half of the room sided with Hiashi, they wanted to push for Hanabi to be the clan head so Hiashi could retire in peace. The other half, proposed waiting until her 18th birthday at the very least. Thankfully it was a stalemate, but the odds aren't in the younger Hyuuga's favor.

Hinata only motion for her sister to join her by the moonlight window. Hanabi did so and clung to her sister. "I hate this Nee-sama… I do! I hate all of it!"

Hinata then comb her fingers through her sisters dark brown hair. "I know… I'm sorry."

"I wish Kaa-san was here… She'd know what to do…"

Hinata couldn't agree more with that fact. "Yeah… I do too."

...

Dawn was approaching the abandoned ex-Akatsuki hideout in Amegakure. The soft pitter patter of rain still echoed throughout the hollowed halls. Sasuke had left with Suigetsu and Juugo a few minutes ago, scouting for any signs of Kabuto's activity. They were all aware of how devoted he was to Orochimaru, but that didn't mean he didn't act as an individual. A crafty one at that…

Karin stayed behind to check Itachi's progress. She was nowhere near the level of medical prowess of the snake sannin. Yet, she learned enough to keep an eye on a comatose man. She was also a sensory type, so that gave her a bit of an edge as well. She didn't mind being alone like this. It gave her chances to think and reflect about how life's been fairing for the rogue Uzumaki.

Sasuke.

He entered her life in a time of need in the chunin exams like some hero. Years later they reunited and were on the same team for a good while. The notion made her chuckle.

 _Sasuke Uchiha, a hero_ …

She was still finding herself at his side... Even when the smarter option would have been to simply part ways and leave. No… She was no quitter. Either by sheer willpower or blianted stubbornness, she stayed by the would be avenger's side. Hellbent on seeing his mission through to the end:

When he wanted to kill the Kage, she was ready.

When he wanted to destroy Konohagakure,  _she was ready_.

Now he wants to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto. To end their twisted experiments and operations. Once again, she- was indeed ready. Why?

Why does she want to be so eager? What's making her so readily accepting of joining Sasuke? He never placed a debt on her, so she doesn't owe it to him. Nor, does she have anything to prove. The experiences of the past spoke enough for her. So, she finds herself wondering:  _Why do it_?

 _Love_?

The very notion of the word, even in her mind made her start to clench her fits. No.

 _Fuck_.  _No_.

She's far too intelligent,  _much too intelligent_ , to let such emotions get in the way…

She was fool already once before. She thought she could corral and keep her emotions in line afterwards. Now was definitely not the time to make the same mistake twice. People like herself and like Sasuke, simply don't form romantic attachments. For Karin, it was simply better to act. To play around and enjoy the lie even if it gave her some false hope that one day he might just feel the same… But games can only last but so long.

She took a break from her thoughts and checked on Itachi, he was stable at least…

"What could Sasuke, possibly be thinking about with his brother that nearly killed him?" She thought aloud. Not like anyone could give her the answer anyway.

"But, for what it's worth… I can only hope you know the lengths your little brother is going to keep you alive." She commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I do wanna gauge any confusion, this takes place after the 4th war. So in that time frame after Naruto and Sasuke had their fight but this DOES NOT follow canon.


	5. Coloring Changes

Whenever an important event happened in Konohagakure, it was definite and engaging. So when they day finally came for Kakashi's inauguration, it was nothing short of hectic and formal.

Autumn was in full swing now. The once vibrant green leaves had turned different shades of reds, yellows, and browns. The sun beaming down as the cool winds breezed through the village. It couldn't have been a better day, if Kakashi gave his honest opinion. The Hatake was more or less ready to get the formalities out of the way so he could actually get to work. He was wearing his new attire, and Naruto, Sakura, and some of the other Jounin were with him. As tradition, the previous hokage says a farewell to the people before ushering in the next in line.

"Mm, it's gonna be so weird to have to call you hokage instead of sensei ttebayo." Naruto commented

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "I'm sure you'll still call me sensei regardless of what I'm doing, but know that I'll expect more out of you." He reminded his former student. "If you want to be in the ANBU and the next hokage, I'll have to see to it that you are properly prepared."

That roused a series of pouts and groans from the Uzumaki, but the others could only chuckle and giggle. With a puff of smoke, Shizune appeared before the group grinning.

"Everyone ready? Tsunade's waiting for you know."

 _The moment has finally arrived_.

Below them, the crowd of villagers eagerly awaited to greet their 6th hokage. Kakashi never felt stage fright before, but there was a first time for everything for a reason. Tsunade was smiling as all the others joined her up above the hokage tower balcony.

"And now, I am pleased to introduce your 6th!" Tsunade announced with pride. "Hatake Kakashi!"

On que, he stepped forward to meet the village cheering and clapping for him.  _If only his father could see him now…_

He waved and kept a placid look, letting the realness of what's happening take over.

Naruto and Sakura, were now joined by Sai and Yamato. The group clapped for their teacher and dear friend. Over all, the village was in high spirits of their new leader.

Which meant that the amount of after parties were going to be held by the dozen!

One such party took place among the rookie nine at a local barbecue restaurant. The group had already bought out a space to enjoy drinks and food. Although Kakashi had already gone for sake with his own entourage, that didn't stop Naruto from throwing a party for the simple sake of throwing a party.

Naruto had jolted up from his seat and raised his beer glass. "Hehehe! A toast! To a new hokage! And for us! For finally being Jounin ttebayo!"

Kiba snickered and raised his glass as well. "I'll drink to that!"

"Same here!" Choji and Rock-Lee chimed in as well.

It didn't take long for the entire group to clink their glasses and continued in their merry festivities. The girls had all sat and chatted together for a little bit while the boys tried to have drinking contests.

"Think we should stop them before they do something dumb?" Tenten chuckled a little.

Temari gave a shrug. "They were going to do that regardless, so I say let'em."

"She's right, least they'll pass out here and not cause trouble." Kauri added.

Sakura was too busy laughing but Ino noticed how quiet Hinata had been recently. She knows that Hinata's a generally soft spoken person, but she's generally cheerful as well. "Hey Hinata, wanna go get some air?"

That brought Hinata back to the party, and she blushed a little out of embarrassment. "Ah-Sure."

With a smile the duo left the restaurant briefly and sat by a park bench across the way.

"Did you need something Ino?"

"I should be asking you that. You've been quiet the entire time, are you okay?"

In reality, things were far from okay. As of late, her clan has been the biggest burden on her shoulders. Even more so now that Neji was released from the hospital with his health restored. To say that their reunion was anything less than bittersweet would be a lie. "There's just a lot going is all." She tried to explained.

Ino didn't seemed convinced by her friends reasoning. "A lot huh, is it stuff with your clan?"

Hinata nodded. Clan politics were never an enjoyable subject, not even between her and her teammates. Given that the Hyuuga clan had a bit more of a rigid air about them, Ino could feel for Hinata.

"Well, at least Neji's back from the hospital right?"

"We- haven't talked- at all actually… I don't think he- w-wants to talk to me Ino.."

The Yamanaka frowned. "What happened?"

Hinata gave a sigh. "I-It's complicated, but our clan is- divided." She began. "We have the main house, which is where me and my sister are... And then there are  _secondary branches_ -... Which is where Neji is from…"  _Secondary_   was a very nice way of putting the lesser branches in the clan.

Ino nodded. "I see, so I'm guess the other branches- aren't treated as equal as the main branch right?"

"They are-...  _Branded_  with a seal upon the age of 4-  _the- caged bird seal_."

Ino's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Hinata quickly tried to quiet her friend. "I-Ino please! This is not even supposed to be shared outside of the family… P-Promise you won't tell anyone else about what I'm telling you." She pleaded.

"I won't, I promise… but Hinata that's not good on any level! Why would they do such a thing?"

"I-It's to- It's to protect the Byakugan from falling into the wrong hands…" She answered. "It also- a-acts as a method of control… From both the officials and our heads. Be-Because we have a powerful kekkei genkai, we have to make sure- it's in check and won't cause trouble with the hokage or the advisers..."

In a way it made sense, but Ino still didn't like the use of branding people. "So… That's why he resents you… And the fight from the chunin exams years ago…"

Hinata nodded.

"But, that's not your fault! You don't have much control over what others decide to do-"

"But I'm also the heiress… Or, well, _technically_."

"Technically?"

"Y-Yes. You see, I am the daughter of the head which would make me the heiress. But lately, my father and many others don't deem me fit to take ownership of my birthright. So, right now there's a debate on if my sister Hanabi should replace me…"

"And I'm guess she doesn't want that to happen either…"

Hinata nodded.

"Goodness… Hinata I'm so sorry."

"I-It's alright, Kurenai-sensei knows as well… So do Kiba and Shino. It h-helps to be able to talk about it to someone."

"Yeah but… Don't you want to try and-  _fix the problems within your clan_? You're still the heiress until they say otherwise, surely you have  _some_  power right?"

"I-Ino… This has been going on for years, even if I could- I wouldn't know where to start?"

"Well- Why not start by talking to Neji? You're father will have to listen if the two of you combine talk to him. You're cousins aren't you?"

Hinata remained quiet, it was true that her father had a new found respect for Neji since his part in the war. It was a viable idea, in theory anyhow… "I don't know…."

"Hinata, it's at least worth a try… Who knows, maybe once you actually have a talk with him, things might turn out better." Ino explained.

"I-... I can try." She responded.

Ino smiled a little. "That's the spirit!"

...

Back inside, the party was calming down and people were leaving and departing from the restaurant. Some of the last people to leave were Naruto and Sakura. Originally, Sakura volunteered to stay behind and help clean up. Kiba and Shikamaru  _so gracious hinted_  to Naruto that he should stay behind as well.  _What great friends he had…_

After the place was restored to a decent state, Naruto had offered to walk Sakura home. The night was late, but the moon was bright. There were some buildings still lit to help along their way.

"Ne, did you have fun Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette nodded. "I did, it was a nice little idea. Specially since we don't get to hangout with everyone as often as we used to anymore."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I figured, everyone's been working hard lately. And since Kakashi-sense- kage-sama… went out to party, we should be able to party too ttebayo!" He gave a small chuckle.

Sakura laughed a long with him and then turned her gaze to the moon as they walked. "Can I ask you something weird?"

"Hm? What's up?"

Sakura hesitated to form the question. "I-... Do you think- Do you think Sasuke-kun is alright out there?"

Naruto paused for a thought, and looked towards the front gates of the village. "Mmmm, I'd like to think so. But I honestly don't know Sakura-chan… Sorry…"

She shook her head. "No no it's okay. I just- worry you know? He was our teammate even though we weren't really, a team back then…"

"I know. Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing by letting go…" He confessed. "You think I should have stopped him better?"

Sakura's thoughts wandered back to that fateful evening before Sasuke left the village:

**_"You have failed Sakura. You say you wanted to make me happy, to love me, you never even bothered to know me. You did not love me, you love the idea of me."_ **

**_"When I was alone, my thoughts were never of you! You do not know my pain, my hatred, my suffering!"_ **

...

"Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette zapped back to the current moment and turned to him. "S-Sorry about that… I was a little lost in my thoughts, but I think you did the right Naruto."

That answer surprised the Uzumaki a bit. "Eh? You really think so?"

She nodded. "If we stop him, we aren't really thinking about what  _he wants_." She began. "We've been chasing after him for a while, and then the war happened too…"

"Hm, that's true." He added. "We shouldn't care  _too much_ , else we'll act like his parents and not his friends."

"Precisely."

Naruto was able to smile a little. "Let's hope he's taking care of himself ttebayo."

"I'm sure he is… Oh, and Naruto?"

"Huh?"

Sakura had stopped in her tracks, they were at her home sooner than they both realized. She leaned in and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, for doing so much already." She blushed a little.

Naruto turned beet red and started to giggle. "Hahahah it's no trouble at all Sakura-chan haha! Have a good night okay?"

She in turned giggled. "You too."


End file.
